Merry Me, Please
by Dawnie-7
Summary: Sam knows he wants to ask Joon to merry him. The question is, how? One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that had to do with the movie Benny&Joon. The closet thing I have to owning a part of it is owning the dvd.  
  
Summary: A one-shot story. Sam knows he wants to ask Joon to marry him. The question is, how?   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sam knew. He knew more than anything. This is what he wanted. This is who he wanted. Her. He had never been so sure about anything in his life. All he knew is that whenever he was with her, everything was perfect. Joon. That was the love of his life. And a powerful one at that. More powerful than his love to make people smile. More powerful than his love for old time movies. And even more powerful than his love for Buster Keaton. And that's saying something. He couldn't describe it. All he knew was that if she were gone, a piece of him, and a big piece at that, would be gone as well. Without her, his life would be like having paint, but nothing to paint. Like having a movie, but nowhere to watch it. Like having good news, but no one to share it with. Without Joon, his life would be pointless. And that's exactly the reason Sam thanked his lucky star ( which he liked to think was Buster Keaton giving him advice and helping him along in life, silly, he knew, but it never hurt to pretend eh? ) everyday for bringing Joon into his life. Or more precisely, bringing him into hers.  
  
It was these thoughts that led Sam to where he was at the current moment, pacing back and forth in the front room of the apartment he shared with Joon. If he kept at this much longer he would surely wear a hole in the ground, of this he was sure, but he couldn't think about things like that now. No, he had more important things to conquer. Said things being one extremely important thing, how to propose to Joon.   
  
He had come to the conclusion he wanted to marry her about two weeks ago and quickly got down to business about it. First, he asked for Benny's permission and blessings. Benny had had a very serious look on his face which worried Sam, but soon enough Benny broke out into a wide grin and gave Sam a hand shake, a hug, and the two things that Sam had requested. He also gave the standard brotherly words of " You hurt her, I'll kill you." , you know, the usual.   
  
Next Sam went ring shopping. He took Ruthie along with him for this, figuring she would know more about this kind of stuff than himself. Man, what a wild trip that was. The jeweler would show them some of his best quality jewels, and each time was meant by a shake of the head and a " That's not good enough." from Sam. After what seemed an eternity of this routine, Sam finally found something that him and Ruthie both agreed on. There it was, it was perfect. So perfect in fact Sam had to pinch himself to assure himself he wasn't dreaming. It was a small, but not too small, round white pearl. It was simple, but beautiful in every aspect, exactly like Joon was. It was better than Sam could have hoped for.  
  
So Sam had permission, he had blessings, and he had the ring. All he needed now was a way of asking. He didn't want to just come right out and ask, that would be too boring. He wanted something more......special.   
  
Still pacing, Sam took his trusty cane and started twirling it around his hand like it was a baton. 'Think think think.' he thought to himself. He could have a plane write the proposal across the sky for her......no, too overly done. Maybe he could take her out to dinner and have a band sing the proposal to her......no, that would be too loud. Well there has to be something. Something simple, but special. Something that means something. Something that shows her I put a lot of heart and effort into it.............Oh!  
  
Sam immediately stopped pacing. He had it! By Joe he finally had it. The perfect proposal. As soon as Joon seen it she would know how much time and dedication went into it. Sam was so excited he set to work right away. This would take some time after all.  
  
Later that night, Sam walked into Joon's painting room, which is where he found her every night after dinner. Okay, it was now or never.  
  
"Umm, Joon?" Sam asked, nervousness evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes?" She replied while putting down her brush.  
  
"I, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay." Joon said, slightly confused by his sudden change in behavior.  
  
Sam walked over to Joon, stood right in front of her, bent down on one knee, and handed her a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Here."  
  
Joon hesitantly took the piece of paper, all the while wondering what he was up to. She unfolded it and gasped when she seen what was inside. In what appeared to be a five year old's writing were the three words 'Merry me, please.'  
  
Joon couldn't believe it. Not only was he asking her to marry him, but he actually written the words himself. She knew how difficult that was for him and that in itself meant the world to her. This man, kneeling in front of her, meant the world to her. Joon gently lifted Sam's head towards her and gave him the word he had been dying to hear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Sam asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
That was all the reassurance he needed. He jumped up, grabbed her, and spun her around. That's it, she had officially just made him the happiest man alive. 


End file.
